1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) package structure and a frame thereof, and more particularly, to an LED package structure and a frame thereof with a high light-emitting efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have advantages of low power consumption, long lifetime, small size, high responding speed, high resistance to earthquakes, and an adaptability for mass production, LEDs are widely applied to various illumination lamps as well as electronics products.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional LED package structure. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional LED package structure 10 includes a sealant 12, a cavity 14, a plurality of bonding pads 16 disposed in the bottom of the cavity 14, and three low-power LEDs 20 (a red light LED, a green light LED, and a blue light LED) disposed on the plurality of bonding pads 16 and electrically connected to the plurality of bonding pads 16.
The conventional LED package structure 10 contains three low-power LEDs 20 and produces light white by mixing red light, green light, and blue light. However, a light-emitting efficiency of the blue light LED is low, which results in not only a decreased overall luminance but also a decreased overall color purity of the LED package structure 10.